Doctor Simon Relish
''Doctor Simon Relish is the oringinal antoganist of "Nemo's Sooper Neat Show".'' Simon Relish is the leader of all villians, because he knows almost everything about the professor and his projects making him the ultimate enemy. He can calculate any equation with total ease. In the past he was the mentor of Garfield Hespar,when they were on project"Breath" ,but his true intentions were to kill the Professor, take the child, take the credit, take over the company,recreate the earth in image, but he failed and lost his ability to walk, and lost his job and his wife,Audrea. Because of this his mind went further off and decided to he wanted to not only wanted to kill Garfield but Nemo as well. So, after Audrea instantly divorces him he ignores the only thing that has not left him, Sprice, his son. He lost his ability to walk after the professor knocked him off an rocket into the sea, paralyzing him completely and returning to The Supreme Board of Science with total failure and embarassment and them being fired and sent to an jail / mental instution and then be released to find out to find out that his wife, Audrea decides to file for devorce. Simon transports himself around in a highly constructed chair with 4 robotic metal arms( like Doctor Octopus from Spiderman Comics) pretruding out of the back of his chair. Sprice works constantly trying to please his father but often fails. Simon will be destroyed once and for all when he is knocked into the "Centrio-Portal" being in enteral-reverse by Sprice. Realationships * = Audrea Relish = Simon's mild-mannered and former wife. She left him after finding out that he wanted to murder someone and was extremely upset to find out her child wanted to be with his half sane father, and somehow Simon gains custody of Sprice. Audrea is slightly over-protective of Sprice( Spice is not that devoted to his mother like she is him). After her husband "died" she is happy to see her son, Sprice with his girlfriend Guadalupe. * =Sprice Relish = Simon's 17 year old son whose only goal is to make his father proud by destroying The Hespars. He always make several attemps but fails just as much. Relish sees him as a young version of himself but is certain that he is more evil and ruthless than Sprice. * =Nemoise Hespar = Relish met Nemo before in the past, but does not hate him nearly as much as he hates his father. * =Professor Hespar = Simon's arch-nemisis. * =Peaches Monroe = He does not like her that much. Simon refers to her as "Noseless". * =Guadalupe San Varsas = Future daughter in law. He thinks she is lawer. * Zip-Zap He wans Zip-Zap to work for him, but yes he dislikes Zip-Zap too. Appearance He is small and elderly looking with a pale skin tone and is also balding and has an robotic chair with 4 long,wild arms that he controlls wiith the fez on top of his head. Simon wears an blood red robe and gray pajamma bottoms and brown slippers and also sports an brown hankercheif and a blood red fez. Trivia *Simon's soul voice actor is John DiaMaggio. *Simon stated that met Audrea at an motel. *His accent and appearance is based off of Sydney Greenstreet.